Secret Romance
by Haru Osaki
Summary: KageHina (LEMON) En un mundo homofóbico donde tienen que vivir su amor a escondidas, se enfrentarán a diversos problemas, entre ellas la poca aceptación de su relación por sus familias y amigos, una relación que los acabará desgastando emocionalmente.


Hola mis queridísimos e inéditos amantes de yaoi y del lemon, porque sí, en este fanfic hay una poquita de lemon, una pequeñez, que seguro que os gusta (dependiendo de mi humor a lo largo de los capítulos esa pequeñez seguramente acabará siendo una ironía cada vez más exagerada) Y también de los queridos amantes de mi otp, Kageyama y Hinata para aclaración, presente en este fanfic por el que me he rebanado los sesos (venga la exagerada) para hacer algo medianamente decente y para su disfrute personal. Espero que disfruten de la pequeña lectura con un trozo de pastel de manzana y una taza de jugo, o para los más avispados de café y me cuenten más tarde que les ha parecido mi pequeña obrita literaria. No voy a alargar más esta presentación, por lo que disfruten cada palabra y pálpenla hasta empaparse de literatura (Qué romántica que estoy hoy, romántica tirando a anticuada)

* * *

Después de un día largo de entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno, por fin pudieron recoger el material rápidamente para poder ir hasta la pequeña tienda que había al final de la explanada para poder comprar Takoyaki y su respectiva botella de agua todos juntos, como hacían día tras día, una costumbre que habían cosechado con el tiempo. Mientras hablarían y compararían el entrenamiento de ese día con una dosis de risas alimentada con las provocaciones mutuas que se daban entre ellos, buscando la mejora.

Sin embargo ese día algo era distinto. ¿Por qué? había dos personajes esenciales que faltaban en escenas, la energía del grupo, Hinata, y el genio, Kageyama. ¿Dónde estaban? El dúo implacable, los que una vez habían sido el as del grupo, ya no jugaban voleibol en esa escuela. Ni en ninguna otra. Ambos, alumnos de segundo año, habían dejado atrás su sueño a favor de una resolución, un objetivo que les costaría su entrada a las nacionales y al club.

…

Un día de primavera, estaban entrenando para entrar a las nacionales en el gimnasio, Kageyama e Hinata llegaron cinco minutos más tarde de que el capitán lo hubiese abierto. Ambos habían decidido salir a correr media hora antes, todos los días antes del entrenamiento y hacer su respectiva tabla para fortalecer los músculos de las piernas y los brazos.

-¡No perderé contra ti!- Repetía Hinata una y otra vez, e iban periódicamente aumentando el ritmo de sus ejercicios de una manera sobrehumana. Sus compañeros no entendían como conseguían llegar a esos extremos sin cansarse.

Ukai Keishin, el nuevo entrenador de karasuno entró pensativo al gimnasio analizando un folio que llevaba en la mano. Detrás de él, Takeda entraba enérgicamente saludando con la mano al entrenador mientras gritaba su nombre, y dando los buenos días al equipo.

-Tienes mucha energía desde por la mañana, Takeda-san – Resopló Ukai mientras se frotaba la cabeza haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos para terminar por despertar.- ¡Todos, escuchen atentamente! ¡Hoy nos centraremos en practicar las estrategias que os enseñe el otro día! – Esta vez se dirigió a Hinata y Suga.- Ustedes dos sigan practicando juntos, Hinata todavía se tiene que acostumbrar a jugar con un armador que no sea Kageyama, se ha adaptado demasiado a su estilo hasta llegar a depender de él.

-¡Entendido!- Gritaron Hinata y Suga enérgicamente, cogieron un balón y fueron a la red a entrenar.

Kageyama miraba distraído hacia el pequeño pelinaranja, llevaban ya dos semanas que no entrenaban juntos, solo durante el precalentamiento que se habían impuesto por la mañana, y le resultaba extraño no tener a ese pequeño corriendo por sus alrededores. Sentía frustración por no poder levantar el balón para él, e incoscientemente culpaba al entrenador por haberle apartado de su pareja de juego y haberlo puesto a entrenar con Asahi. Sin embargo trataba de enfocarse en mejorar los pases (si es que esto era posible para un genio como él) y así acomodarse perfectamente al estilo del as.

-¡Kageyama! – Gritó Ukai estremeciendo la sala - ¡¿Por qué estás tan empanado?! Se duerme por la noche en casa. ¡Ahora a entrenar! Tú y Asahi necesitan acomodarse el uno al otro también.

-Si.- Dijo Kageyama neutral, y cogió un balón para entrenar junto con su compañero.

-Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ¿te parece bien? – Le alentó Asahi, tratando de ser empático. Irónicamente, y como es costumbre en Kageyama, acabó entusiasmándose de más y arrástrando a Asahi en un desgaste de energía que le costaría unas agujetas al día siguiente en brazos y piernas.

…

-El entrenamiento de hoy ha estado muy bien. Os habéis esforzado notablemente y eso se nota, si seguimos así no habrá quien nos supere en las nacionales. ¡Ánimo chicos! Ahora iros a casa y descansad, mañana será mejor y más fuerte.- Estaban todos colocados en fila delante de Ukai, escucharon sus fallos y sus mejoras en ese entrenamiento, y agradeciendo a su entrenador por los consejos.

Comenzaron a recoger el material, Hinata se encargó de llevar los balones hasta el almacén, Kageyama lo siguió junto con la red recogida, ambos dejaron sus cosas en su respectivo lugar. Kageyama estaba colocando la red en una caja blanca de plástico que tenía en letras grandes y extravagantes "Karasuno Team Volleyball Club"

-Hoy tampoco hemos podido estar juntos durante el entrenamiento.- Habló en bajo, para que sus compañeros de equipo no lo pudiera oir.

Hinata se giró para contestarle. Su mirada se perdió en la nuca de su amigo, en los pequeños pelos que terminaban llegando a su cuello, levantados en punta y mojados por el sudor, sintió un fuerte deseo de besarlo en ese lugar, de dejar su marca ahí.

-Estoy seguro de que si mejoro rápido con Suga podremos volver juntos a entrenar como antes.- Dijo nervioso. Acto seguido se tapó la boca preocupado de hablar demasiado alto.

-Si – Hablo Kageyama neutral. Hinata conocía ese tono, el tono inexpresivo que utilizaba siempre que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Kageyama? ¿Te duele algo?

Kageyama cogió abruptamente de la mano de su compañero y lo tiró hacia la esquina del almacén, donde la vista de fuera no llegaba y lo abrazó. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su pelinaranja, un calor que le había faltado esos últimos días.

-¡Kageyama, nos van a ver! - La cara de Hinata se tornó roja, sus orejas le ardían. Se perdió entre los brazos de su amigo, la cabeza apoyada en su torso, se sumergió en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, deseando que su pequeño infinito no se acabase.

-Ven a mi casa hoy.- Le susurró al oído, su aliento acariciando la oreja roja de Hinata.

-Vale - Hinata alargó sus brazos y abrazó a su rey por el cuello dándole un beso suave en el cachete.

…

Respiración contra respiración, podía notar el aliento rozando el cuello, produciéndole unas cosquillas que le recorrieron el cuerpo y provocando una elevación en su temperatura. Hinata comenzó a darle suaves besos por el cuello trazando un camino imaginario hasta llegar a la boca donde Kageyama comenzó a besarlo, primero lento, luego más pasional, buscando consumir el aliento de su compañero, metió la lengua en su boca y le recorrió el cielo de la boca y la parte trasera de los dientes, atrayendo su cuerpo cada vez más hacia él. Hinata podía sentir la erección de su cómplice pegada a su abdomen deseando salir del pantalón, y comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de sentirla dentro de él.

Kageyama con gesto rápido y habilidoso paso la mano por la espalda del pelinaranja, por dentro del pantalón, llegó al ano y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de este. Hinata se estremeció, y apretó sus manos en la espalda de su amante clavando las uñas y creando un recorrido que más tarde dejaría la marca de un arañazo. Kageyama soltó un ligero gemido ante la excitación, mordió el cuello de su compañero, suavemente, intentando no dejar marca de su pequeña travesura. Hinata cerró los ojos y disfruto de las sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando su compañero. Kageyama le bajó el pantalón a pelinaranja dejando al descubierto su erección, bajo y comenzó a mover la lengua por el glande, despacio, con pequeños lametones y paseando su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de este. Hinata ahogó un grito, completamente rojo, con el principio de una lagrima en sus ojos, y la mano en su boca. Kageyama lo miró profundamente disfrutando de la escena, para así continuar, esta vez paseando su lengua de abajo a arriba para acabar en el glande rodeándolo con la lengua y volviendo a repetir el recorrido.

-Kage… yama… no, no pue…do más… - gimió Hinata, viniéndose al terminar la frase.

Kageyama sonrió maliciosamente. Abrió las piernas a su amante sin dejarlo descansar, y comenzó a meter un dedo lentamente por el ano y a moverlo rítmicamente, una vez se hubo lubricado bastante metió dos y dentro separó los dedos forzando las paredes para provocar más placer.

-Hinata, eres adorable. – Musitó.- Y ahora, te voy a hace mio.

-¿La vas a meter ya? No sé si estoy preparado, Kageyama es demasiado grande, me va a doler.- Hinata se sobresaltó

-No digas tonterías, te he preparado bien para que duela lo menos posible. Además… de verdad te vas a quedar tú con todo el placer y me vas a dejar con las ganas.- El gesto de Kageyama era serio, parecido a cuando le reñía cada vez que se equivocaba en los entrenamientos, sin embargo era más pasional. Daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no seas brusco.- Susurró Hinata, esperando la reacción de su amante.

-¿Alguna vez he sido brusco contigo? – Sentenció Kageyama. Colocó su gran miembro en el orificio de su compañero esperando a que este lo aceptara, lo metió lentamente, cada vez más adentro, hasta que la hubo metido entera. Miró a su pelinaranja, este asintió.

-Está bien, puedes seguir.

Kageyama comenzó a mover sus caderas ágilmente hacia adelante y hacia detrás y aumentando el ritmo con cada movimiento, poco a poco, comenzó a dar embestidas, una y otra y otra, cada vez más rápido, sin dejar respirar a su amante, se agarraron las manos y las entrelazaron haciendo fuerza con cada embestida, la voz de Hinata comenzó a sonar sin control, un gemido tras otro hasta llegar nuevamente y soltar el líquido espeso y blanco sobre su cuerpo y el torso de Kageyama. Rendido cerró los ojos.

-Yo todavía no he terminado, Hinata.- Centró su mirada en su pequeño amigo, que lo miraba sobresaltado y con miedo.

-Kageyama, realmente estoy cansado, ¿no lo podemos dejar para otro día?

-No.

Kageyama comenzó a moverse bruscamente nuevamente, moviendo la cama en la que se encontraban de forma escandalosa, Hinata había pasado de gemir a gritar del placer, Kageyama tuvo que callarlo de un beso, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo consiguió llegar y liberando su liquido en el interior de su pequeño amor.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?! – Gritó Hinata exaltado.- No se supone que debas hacer eso, ahora me siento asqueroso.

-Puedes ir al baño a limpiarte.- Dijo neutro mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía la ropa de su amigo y se la daba en mano.

-¡Eso voy a hacer ahora mismo! – A Kageyama le hacía gracia como alguien tan pequeño podía enfadarse de esa manera, realmente no imponía, solo lo hacía lucir más adorable. Cuando Hinata se fue a levantar de la cama era incapaz de mantenerse en pie correctamente, las piernas le temblaban y le dolía la espalda. – No me lo puedo creer, ¡Casi no me puedo mover!

-Qué poca resistencia tienes, eso es porque no has estado entrenando lo suficiente, si no habrías aguantado esto, y dos más igual. A partir de mañana el precalentamiento será más largo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma! Es normal que no aguantase, no estoy acostumbrado, hasta ahora solo nos habíamos masturbado entre nosotros. Espero poder levantarme para el entrenamiento de mañana.

-No seas tan quejica, es por eso que no avanzas.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! Perdona, se me olvidaba que hablaba con el rey de la cancha.

Kageyama le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Torio! Ya estoy en casa. – La madre de Kageyama, que volvía de hacer las compras.

Kageyama e Hinata bajaron los escalones para llegar al salón donde se encontraba su madre sentada con una botella de leche en la mano viendo las noticias.

-Qué rápido te has acomodado.- Kageyama ya había bajado a la parte baja, sin embargo Hinata todavía seguía en la mita de la escalera agarrándose a la barandilla como puede para conseguir bajar y llegar abajo.

-Sí, estoy agotada, el día hoy en el trabajo ha sido duro. ¡Hinata-kun! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Exclamó la madre de Kageyama al verlo en esas condiciones.

- Digamos que el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido más duro de lo normal.- Dijo forzando una risa.

-Pobrecito, no te fuerces mucho, si no, no podrás jugar bien en las nacionales. ¡Tobio y yo contamos contigo!

En las noticias en la televisión estaban pasando los últimos eventos políticos, una noticia pasó junto con las últimas que estaban anunciando. En un país europeo habían aprobado el matrimonio gay.

-¿En serio? La gente en el mundo cada vez está más enferma. No entiendo cómo pueden aprobar algo tan… antinatural.

Hinata se estremeció ante el comentario, por el contrario, Kageyama permaneció neutro, como de costumbre.

-Por cierto Tobio, recuerdas, hace poco se ha mudado una familia a la casa del frente, al parecer tienen una hija de tu misma edad que asistirá a Karasuno contigo. Podrías mostrarle los lugares que soléis frecuentar del barrio la preparatoria cuando vaya a clase mañana. ¿Qué te parece? Hinata, tú también, cuantos más amigos haga, mejor. No seas bobo Tobio y aprovecha, la chica es una verdadera preciosidad. ¡Mira que tenga que ser tu madre la que te busque las chicas!

-Entendido, la acompañaré. Ahora voy a acompañar a Hinata hasta la mitad del camino a su casa. Nos vemos luego.

…

-¿Por qué todo es tan injusto? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos como una pareja normal sin que nos miren mal, como si fuésemos raros, como si tuviésemos algún tipo de enfermedad? Estoy harto. – Sollozó Hinata, las lágrimas que silenciosamente habían comenzado a caer desde que salieron de la casa de Kageyama, ahora tenían voz propia, y salían de la boca del pelinaranja sin siquiera medir lo que decía, solo querían salir, desahogarse.

Kageyama abrazó a su amante, lo envolvió en sus brazos, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, eso es todo lo que importa.

Hinata rompió a llorar, lagrimas silenciosas, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Kageyama y disfrutó de su olor, el que unos minutos atrás le había pertenecido. Luego, Kageyama acompañó a Hinata hasta el último cruce, por el cual se podía divisar a lo lejos la casa de Hinata, espero a que llegase y entrase en ella, no sin antes despedirse con la mano bien elevada y haciendo señas enérgicamente, algo muy típico en él. Entró en casa, y Kageyama volvió por donde había llegado.

* * *

¿Reviews? *^* ¿Continuo o no?


End file.
